Remember The Rain Not Songfic
by Fikfan-kun Nakaemura Koziraymi
Summary: Hujan telah membawaku ke sebuah kenangan suram


Tittle:Remember The Rain Author:Ichan Rukira Nakamura a.k.a Ichan Rukira Amano Rated:T Fandom:Deluhi Pairing:Juri x Leda Disclaimmer:Sujk punya saya!Yang lain bole' diambil*digeplak*XD Sumarry:Hujan telah membawaku ke sebuah kenangan suram Normal's PoV Juri terdiam tak yakin akan terjadi apa - apa tapi saat ini ia terjebak di dalam hujan sebenarnya sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu hujan turun tapi sampai sekarang hujan belumlah tampak merenungi nasib hujan seolah membawanya pada cerita lama Juri's PoV Aku merasa aku bodoh!Oke aku tau mungkin bagi sebagian orang aku tampan tapi aku tetap merasa aku bodoh!Hujan ini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa masa lalu saat Leda menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku diam sebenarnya ingin menjawab pernyataannya tapi aku takut dianggap aku dulu jawab pernyataannya mungkin semua akan berbeda!Hujan,pemandangan paling menyedihkan di mataku setiap aku melihat hujan aku selalu tau betapa bodohnya diriku!Aku tau,aku tak bisa mengembalikkan waktu,dan aku tak bisa mengubah takdir!Hidupku terlalu dipenuhi oleh penyesalan,Leda apa kau masih menyimpan rasa itu?Kumohon Leda tetap simpan perasaanmu padaku,karena aku baru bisa yakin pada perasaanku tak mereda membuatku makin sakit!Apa hujan ini berusaha untuk mengukit - ukit masa lalu?Kalo iya aku moho maaf Kami-sama kesalahan terbesarku memang menolak mata perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak mataku."Juri..."panggil seseorang padaku,suara itu tak asing bagiku tapi sayang suara itu bukan milik Leda."Aggy?Bagaimana bisa?"tanyaku."Aku cuma mau pulang ke rumah tapi tadi saat disini hujan,jadi aku memutuskan berhenti sebentar"jawabnya."Owh"sahutku,semoga Aggy tak tau jika aku menangis."Eh Juri kenapa matamu basah?"tanyanya."Itu tadi aku kena hujan"jawabku mengasal aku tak mau ada yang tau soal sakit hatiku ini."Owhhh kalau begitu aku mau kembali hujan sudah mulai reda"kata Aggy,dan memang benar kini hujan tinggal rintik - tetap merasa aku orang bodoh. Normal's PoV Juri hanya diam menatapi hujan yang tinggal rintik - terus melayang ke kenangan suram tak pernah yakin dengan apa yang ia lebih sering memikirkan perkataan orang ketimbang rasa yang dialami secara tak sengaja Leda melihat Juri Leda's PoV Juri..?Hujan ini mengingatku pada peristiwa tak karuan dulu!Bagaimana bisa dia tak menjawab pernyataan cintaku?Okay aku heran sekarang apa yang Juri lakukan disini berteduh?Itu tidak mungkin hujan sudah tinggal rintik - ,pedih,dan sakit itu yang kurasakan kalau aku melihat Juri,walau sebenarnya aku masih menyimpan sedikit harapan ?Itu yang membuatku masih bisa menatap itu hanyalah agar Juri segara memberi kepastian jawaban itu saja Kami-sama tolong aku!Aku tak mengerti semua apa pun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu aku tak peduli apa kata orang dan kau yang kucintai selamanya!Berat,mataku terasa berat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Berat semakin berat rasanya Normal's PoV 'GUBRAG'  
>Leda terjatuh ke pinggir trotoar jalan hanya mendengar suara orang terjatuh dia langsung menghampiri dari mana suara orang jatuh terkejutnya ia bahwa ternyata orang yang pingsan itu adalah Leda Juri's PoV Apa - Apaan ini?Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini dan kenapa ia bisa pingsan?Akhhh,sudahlah sekarang yang lebih penting keselamatannya bukan?Lagipula setelah ini aku akan bisa menjawab benar - benar memberikan kepedihan Leda ia juga pernah pingsan di luar studio saat hujan turun dan aku yang menolongnya tapi Leda tak tau siapa yang menolongnya saat itu,hingga sekarang dia tetap tak Leda selalu pingsan jika terkena hujan?Apa dia punya presepsi hujan adalah suatu rasa sakit jadi dia selalu merasa kesakitan saat hujan bukankan kejadian diluar studio itu juga ketika ia sudah menyatakan perasaan itu?Jadi hujan dianggapnya peristiwa menyakitkan!<br>Normal's PoV Juri langsung mengendong Leda ke rumahnya.  
>Ia tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan,tapi kini demi keselamatan Leda dia rela membawa Leda kerumahnya karena ia tak ingin menambah penyesalan dalam hanya diam menunggu Leda terbangun.<br>Leda's PoV Dimana aku?Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan tempat ,bukannya tadi aku ada ditrotoar saat hujan?Ini bukannya rumah Juri?Aku tak yakin tapi kenapa dia membawaku ke rumahnya?Ahhh ayolah dia kan menganggapku walau sebatas teman,dia tak menganngapku lebih kan?Aku diam kenangan hujan kembali turun saat itu aku bersama Juri hanya berdua disini hujan juga turun sama seperti paling indah dirumah kembali merebahkan badan di ada yang membuka pintu kamar Juri!Ternyata ini bukan mimpi aku benar - benar ada dirumah Juri Normal's PoV Juri melihat Leda sudah sadar dari pingsannya."Leda"panggilnya lirih."He?Kenapa kau lemas Juri?"tanya Leda."Aku tak apa - apa,hanya kurang istirahat"jawab Juri enteng."Kalau begitu aku tak mau menganggu istirahatmu Juri,aku mau pulang!"kata Leda."Eh?Bisa kesini besok Leda?"tanya Juri."Ohh,Baiklah aku usahakan"jawab Leda.  
>Juri's PoV Akhhhh sialan!Sulit sekali aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Leda?Aku semakin menyesali kebodohanku!Kami-sama ijinkanlah aku bersama Leda!Kumohon Kami-sama berikan aku kekuatan untuk dapat menyatakan perasaanku pada memang terlalu bodoh,ku tatap keluar jendela hujan masih turun mengingatkan peristiwa tragis ditempat ini saat Leda ada disini dan berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang penakut,tapi menururtku ia berkata sesuai lalu bicara kalau kau tetap hidup sebagai penakut ia akan makin tak mau berada ,aku tak mau ada jauh dari sisimu makanya aku berjanji kalau aku tak kan jadi penakut lagi!Semua hanya demimu tak mau lagi merasa seperti orang bodoh!Aku sekarang sadar percaya kata orang lebih menyakitkan daripada percaya kata hati!Aku berjanji Leda besok aku akan bicara kata hatiku yang sebenarnya!Aku harap aku tak mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri!Just For U My Swan!Aku berjanji!<br>Normal's PoV Juri lelah ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dia menganggap Leda sangat berarti ia akan membuktikan pada Leda bahwa ia bukan penankut seperti yang diduga kini Leda sudah sampai dirumahnya Leda's PoV Tuh kan benar ia hanya menganggapku sebatas teman!Padahal aku tau apa isi hatinya sebenarnya!"Dasar Juri-Baka-penakut"umpatku juga tadi tampak gugup saat aku didekatnya!Juri percuma kau menyimpan perasaan kalau orang yang kau sukai!Kau bodoh Juri!Tapi ada keperluan apa dia menyuruhku besok siang kerumahnya?Hah paling juga hal tak penting,eh tapi siapa yang tau juga kalau hal itu penting aku tak boleh terlalu Juri tak seburuk itukan?Ayolah jangan banyak memikirkan hal - hal buruk soal Juri hanya karena dia tak menjawab pernyataan untuk tidur.  
>Skip Time The Next Day Normal's PoV Leda terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam sudah jam 10 rupanya.1 jam lagi ia punya janji dengan Juri sudah tampak santai - santai saja ia sedang menonton televisi Juri's PoV Hari ini aku harus bisa!Jangan sampai gagal!Ganbatte Juri!Aku kembali menekan tombol remote televisi untuk memindah menikmati tontonan film yang kadang diputar di televisi -sama tolong aku hari ini!Kumohon Kami-sama persatukan aku dengan Leda!Aku hanya santai sekarang kulirik jam kini sudah jam setengah 11 berarti kira - kira setengah jam lagi Leda ingin cepat jam menunjukkan pukul berjanji kalau aku benar - benar dipersatukan oleh Leda aku tak kan membuat Leda sakit hati!Kami-sama help me!<br>Normal's PoV Juri kembali terdiam menatap kembali menoleh ke jam dindingannya sudah jam 11 rupanya.'Ting..Tong'bel rumahnya tampak berbunyi dengan segera dibukakannyalah pintu dilihatnyalah wajah cantik Leda yang nampak dihadapannya kini.  
>Leda's PoV Juri?Cepat katakan apa maumu sekarang!Jangan bilang kau mengundangku kemari tanpa alasan!Cepat katakan Kenapa kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu ada apa Juri?Katakan masalahmu padaku!Kau tau kan aku akan terus berusaha menjagamu sebisa mungkin karena kau orang yang berharga aku mencintaimu Juri."Leda,aku mau bicara"katanya seraya - apaan dia?Berani sekali memelukku aku agak emosi tapi juga senang!"Apa cepat katakan Juri!Lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" sendu itu kembali menatapku saat aku menyuruhnya melepaskan pelukannya dariku."Aku mencintaimu,apa kau lupa kalau kau mencintaiku Leda?"katanya seraya menitikkan air mata."Aku tak lupa Juri,tenang saja"jawabku seraya mengusap air ternyata tak seburuk yang kukira,ternyata hujan yang sekarang justru menyenangkan!Sekarang juga hujan,lagi - lagi momen indah dirumah ini selalu terjadi saat Tuhan sudah menakdirkan ini agar aku sadar bahwa hujan selamanya tak mensyukuri semua anugerahmu Kami-sama.<br>Normal's PoV Juri kembali memeluk Leda."Leda,aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi"kata Juri sambil menteskan air mata kembali."Tenang,aku tak menganggap kau menyakitiku aku anggap itu sebatas ujian dari Tuhan"kata Leda perlahan sambil mengusap air mata Juri lagi."Aku tau kau tak menganggap itu menyakitkan,tapi aku takut kau tersakiti"kata Juri sedikit terisak."Sudah cukup Juri!Nakanaida,aku tak apa - apa,hatiku lebih perih jika aku melihatmu sedih"kata Leda seraya mengusap air mata Juri kembali."Maafkan aku,aku tau aku seorang pengecut dan orang bodoh"kata Juri yang kembali terisak."Tenanglah Juri,aku yakin kau tak sebodoh itu,dan kau memang agak pengecut tapi kau sudah berusaha memperbaikinya"kata Leda seraya memperat pelukannya pada Juri."Baiklah Leda"jawab Juri santai Juri's PoV Tak kusangka,ia ternyata masih menyimpan Kami-sama,aku berjanji tak akan terimakasih atas segala tersenyum sendiri dan melepaskan pelukanku dari sekarang tersenyum entah apa yang dipikirkannya Leda's PoV Thanks Kami-sama akhirnya kau kabulkan tak sia - sia juga telah tak menjadi pengecut yang yang indah,aku sekarang aku terus mengingat bahwa hujan bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk ~~~OWARI~~~ Nyehehhehe ini fic sempet berhenti di tengah jalan karena gak dapet inspirasi DX Abis dengerin lagu yang judulnya sama kayak ini a.k.a Deluhi - Remember The Rain membuat saya semangat ngelanjutiin soalnya tiap denger itu lagu selalu inget ama nih fic karena fic ini dibuat sebelum saya denger Remember The Rain!Tapi bnr kug XDD setelah dapet tu lagu saya jadi bisa ngelanjutin :) 


End file.
